What I became
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: Mikan, Amaya, Hotaru all live with a happy old man. Until one day he was killed. They made a promise..2 years later Hotaru goes to Gakuen Alice to look up data that does with the AAo. Mikan and Amaya live with Narumi, they do secert..Read on!
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Gakuen Alice! sorry!!  
I do own Amaya Mitsuki!!

_I would start this off as once upon a time._

But...

To me the beginning is quite horrible and sad.

My advice is don't read on unless you dare.

But...

I could be wrong..

This story could be happy, wonderful, and loving.

You chose what one you want to believe.

I don't care if you stop or read on.

_The story or maybe I should say tale is about three loving girls._

_A mystery visit from a man who kills an important family member._

_He only wants the girls to make them triple threat assassins_

_  
Now if you are still reading.._

Let the story begin with the infomation..

**(Remind you of an author?)**

Name: Mikan Sakura

Code Name: Starlight

Colors: Black and White

Family: Ji-chan

Friends: Hotaru, Amaya

Alice: Nullification, S.E.C.S, Elemental, Familliar

Age:6

Name: Hotaru Imai

Code Name: Twilight

Color: Dark red, orange

Family: Ji-chan

Friends: Amaya, Mikan

Alice: Technology  


Age:6

Name: Amaya Mitsuki

Code Name: Moonlight

Color: Pale White, and Milky White

Family: Ji-chan

Friends: Mikan, Horatu

Alice: Wind

Age:6


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Please look at my Profile!**

**I know this chapie is short bare with me! I will make my next much longer!!**

There are three girls who are wonderful, smart, beautiful ah what the heck they are perfect! None of them have parents, sad right? Wrong! They are quiet happy. An old man, in which they call ji-chan, took them in. Ji-chan is not like any other guardian. Yeah, he liked playing chess with his pals. It's a different kind of difference, like he is on a line between this world and another. Except, the other world has powers to control things that the other world can't. He is just like the girls... an alice user. Now it's morning and the girls are just finishing their breakfast.

"You like your lunches Mikan, Hotaru, and Amaya?" said ji-chan happily. "Thank you very much!" is the replay he got from the girls. It was like they are triplets, they speak at the same times, here and there. As ji-chan cleared his throat he begun to speak "Lets go over your alices one more time before you go." The girls groaned in defeat. "Go first Hotaru." "Whatever ji-chan... My alice is technology, my familliar name is techno." said an annoyed little girl. "Very good! Amaya you are next." "Ok ji-chan, my alice is wind my familliar is windy." said a bored little girl. "Bravo, Amaya! Now Mikan you go!" said a very impressed old man. "Hai! I'm a multi-alice user. I have nullification, S.E.C.S., elemental and famillar. My familliar name is prodigy!" yelled a excited little girl. "Very good girls!" exclaimed ji-chan who clapped his hands. "Th" yelled Mikan, "An" said Amaya bored, "Ks" said Hotaru really annoyed.

Knock, Knock

Ji-chan went to the door and looked through the peek hole. He turned around with a serious face and said, " Hand me my katannas!" Amaya went to his bedroom and returned only seconds later with his weapons. She threw them to him and made sure when he caught them the blades would be pointing up. Ji-chan caught one in his right hand and one in the left hand. As the last flew towards him inching towards him at rapid speed. "Girls run and hide!" said ji-chan with a smile painted on his face. He swirled around on his heels and gripped the weapon in his mouth. "Girls run and hide!" said ji-chan with a smile painted on his face.

The girls knew something was wrong. He wouldn't have asked for his katannas and defiantly not all three! On top of that he had a smile on his face but his eyes showed concern..., anger..., and sadness. They turned around and ran, before turning the corner they gave ji-chan a smile and ran off. They his in a bush... and still have a view of what's happening in the house.

Whack!


	3. Jichan's death wish

I wrote this in too journals lol, but "Amaya" had a different name in the other one and it went a bit different but they are both great. I have yet to decided which one I'll pick but her name will stay the same. Boyfriend was hunting T.T Chapter is corny but OH WELL!! I WAS SICK FOR 3DAYS BARELY EATTING ANYTHING!!!!! AND I WAS ALL BETTER AFTER EATTING MOZERLLA STICKS YUUUUUMMMMMMM! OH MY GOSH, I still have to write my article for the school newspaper, no!!!!!!

----------------------------------------- My Tummy Hurts…. ---------------------------------------------

The door flew open by a kick and hit the wall. "Move old man." Said a man with red hair. Ji-chan gripped his katanas tighter and mumbled "No! Who are you and what do you want?" The red head starts to chuckle as if he was amused and said "I'm Reo, from AAO. You know I want those girls. I'm going to make the triple threat assassins ."

"You will never get them as long as I'm alive!" yelled an old man with rage. "We can do something about that." Said the amused Reo. He snapped his fingers but to ji-chan it was slow motion. The fingers rubbing together as they past each other. Blurrs of men wearing black came in. Now he was able to see things clearly. The men now came after him. They started to fight and before he knew it he was on the ground breathing heavily.

The girls now became furious. Their eyes darken as like there were no stars in the sky making the sky pitch black. As if the eyes weren't enough their auras changed to deadly ones. Ji-chan shivered as he recognize those auras. Reo however was unlucky. He started to shiver then sweat and he couldn't handle it anymore and ran out of the house. Forgetting why he ever came there.

The girls came out of their hiding place and walked slowly to their ji-chan. Who was slowly drifting away from the awaken world to a deep sleep that will last for entirety. They bent down so they could hole his hands.

Then he begun to speak, "Girls" they looked into his eyes. "listen and listen well," Mikan's ears moved up and down ready to listen. "Each of you take one of my katanas, use it to protect yourselves. Train hard for 4 years." They nodded their head in agreement. "Hotaru, go to Gakuen Alice and learn about the AAO. When she leaves Mikan and Amaya train more, and when your 12 go to Gakuen Alice." Once again they nodded in agreement. Ji-chan started talking again using his last few breaths of life. "Train, have fun, love, and while you at it kill Reo." Leave me here. My time is done. Let the animals feed on me as I once feed on them." "Yes, Ji-chan." Was the last thing he heard before closing his eyes, never allowed to open them again.

The girls walked away from their beloved ji-chan and into the house. They turned back around and were unable to see him. Slowly tears began to trail down their faces but soon it turned into waterfalls gushing down at inhuman speeds. As they walked to their rooms, Mikan stopped which caused Amaya and Hotaru to stop in their tracks. The two girls gave Mikan a what-are-you-doing look that demand an answer, which they got. "Let's sleep in ji-chan's room tonight... all together." She said while trembling with tears. They nodded in agreement but you could see a hint of shock on their face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Munch Munch

Not long but oh well, I don't write long chapies. Got an idea for my article in the school newspaper let me know!


End file.
